A Little Mouth To Mouth
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Blondie Lockes is shocked when she somehow sees Sparrow unconscious and not breathing in the academy's lounge room. So in attempt to save Sparrow Hood's life, Blondie must use CPR to resuscitate him back to life. But little does she know, some situations have a way of turning things around in Sparrow's favor. See how. Sparrow/Blondie one-shot with a hint of Dexter on it.


**"A Little Mouth To Mouth"**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing: Sparrow Hood x Blondie Lockes**

 **Summary: Blondie Lockes is shocked when she somehow sees Sparrow unconscious and not breathing in the academy's lounge room. So in attempt to save Sparrow Hood's life, Blondie must use CPR to resuscitate him back to life. But little does she know, some situations have a way of turning things around in Sparrow's favor.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the Ever After High series, especially it's characters. The franchise and all of their characters are owned and associated with Mattel and the respective co-authors of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale and Suzanne Selfors. It's been a long time since I wrote anything new, so here's a little Splondie drabble just to keep you occupied and entertained! Enjoy!**

* * *

Dexter Charming was busy running around Ever After High scared out of his pants. However, he wasn't alone. Running in hand was the host of "Just Right" and the daughter of Goldilocks, Blondie Lockes, who tried to explain everything that was going on.

"You're trying to say he choked on a pickle?" Blondie asked him.

"It was horrible, Blondie!" Dexter shrieked. "He bet me he couldn't stuff more than 20 small gherkins in his mouth, and he accidentally swallowed them, making his face red as hot sauce!"

"Oooh, those boys and their small tiny IQ!" Blondie groaned. "Where is he?"

"In the lounge room!" Dexter told her as he picked up the speed.

"Slow down, I'm not a fast runner!" Blondie said, trying to pick up Dexter's pace.

As soon as they finally got there, both Dexter and Blondie stopped to see Sparrow Hood looking all unconscious and red-faced. It was apparent by the huge heavy lump on his chin that led Blondie to believe that Sparrow was in fact, choking.

"Eeep!" Blondie yelped.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking too!" Dexter nodded in unison.

"Did you try CPR on him?" Blondie asked him.

"I wanted to, but it felt really weird for me!" Dexter cried out before pointing down to Sparrow. "Here, you give it to him."

"Oh, um... okay!" Blondie nodded as he kneeled down towards Sparrow's near-death body.

After taking in a deep breath, Blondie managed to grab onto Sparrow's nose and entire chin. And after drawing a very huge inhale, Blondie went down and blew some of her sweet cinnamon honey oxygen straight inside Sparrow's mouth. After all, no one could resist the flavor of cinnamon honey, because it was just so sweet like Blondie herself. And just for extra measure, she put both of her hands straight into Sparrow's chest and pressed down, acting like a human shot of adrenaline.

So far, it wasn't working, much to Blondie's shock.

"Darn it," Blondie muttered.

"Do it again," Dexter told her. "Hopefully, he'll respond by now!"

Doing what she was told, Blondie inhaled and breathed once again.

Still nothing.

Blondie tried once more.

Still absolutely nothing.

And yet, she continued one more time.

And still, absolutely nothing. Sparrow was just as motionless and dead as a poisoned Apple could get.

"Oh, it's no use!" Blondie groaned, fearing the worst for Sparrow.

"C'mon, one more time!" Dexter said, shaking her a bit.

"I can't do it, okay?" Blondie shouted out loud. "No matter how hard I try, Sparrow won't wake up!"

"Damn it, don't give up on him!" The nerd said, tugging on her shoulders. "I know you can try to wake him up! Please do it for me, OKAY?!"

Seeing the troubled scared look in Dexter's eyes, Blondie managed a huge gulp down her throat and try yet again.

"Okay, I'll try again," She nodded. "I only hope this works..."

Not wasting much time, Blondie once again plugged the ledge of Sparrow's nose and chin. And after taking in another huge inhale, Blondie dived down and supplied oxygen to him.

But once that happened, Blondie somehow felt something slip inside her mouth. It felt a little warm, a little wet, a little gooey and not to mention a little slippery. If that didn't feel shocking, Blondie felt the back of her precious gold locks being grasped on. Noticing this, Blondie tried to break free but couldn't. Whatever that was inserted inside Blondie's mouth was so deep, she actually broke in a weird passionate moan! But Blondie came to a very shocking realization.

That thing that was shoved inside her mouth was Sparrow's!

"Hmm? Hmpph Hmmm Hm Hmm-HmmmMM?!" Blondie muffled. **("Hey, what are you doing?!")**

Sparrow managed to dig her tongue inside her for only 12 seconds before pulling out to give Blondie some breathing room. The daughter of Goldilocks looked so appalled in shock as an already-woken Sparrow started laughing his ass off. And so did Dexter to be honest. It seemed that Sparrow wasn't really choking at all, which actually proved to be nothing but a cruel prank.

"Sparrow, what the hex is wrong with you?" asked an irritated Blondie.

"You totally fell for my mouth-to-mouth trick!" The guitarist exclaimed. "I bet you couldn't get enough of my awesome licks, huh?"

"I thought you frickin' died!" Blondie cried out. "There's nothing funny about tricking me like that!"

"Ah, but you liked it." Sparrow smirked. "Admit it, you just couldn't handle Sparrow's lips, could ya, honey?"

Seeing her blush in upsetting embarrassment, Blondie ended up taking Sparrow's hat and sliding it down to his eyes, making him blind for the moment.

"Handle this, Sparrow!" Blondie replied. "I swear, you and Dexter can be so immature!"

And then, Blondie finally walked out in a huff, being annoyed by Sparrow's little kiss trick. Dexter spent the entire minute laughing his ass off, while at the same time trying to contain his laughter at the same time.

"So, how did it feel like?" asked Dexter.

"It was like tasting a cinnamon roll dipped in honey." Sparrow smirked once more. "I'm telling ya, Dex. She totally digs me."

"Yeah, I could see that in her face sooooooo much..." Dexter smirked back.

"Hey, let's do it again, but this time, let's get Melody." Sparrow suggested.

"I'll be right on it." smirked Dexter as he walked out of the lounge room.

Meanwhile, Blondie Lockes ended up at the girls bathroom, trying to use up all of the mouthwash she can muster up to wash away that uncomfortable, unsuspecting tongue kiss that Sparrow Hood laid on her. All it took was nearly two caps of minty mouthwash to down in order to make her stable again.

"Ooooh, why did Sparrow have to kiss me like that...?" She groaned in disgust. "I can't believe boys like him exist..."

But suddenly, she couldn't help but deny one thing.

She couldn't help but feel how comfortable and fluffy his tongue was swimming around hers in shock. That kiss suddenly emitted quite a warm feeling inside Blondie so much that she could replay that unnerving, yet satisfying tongue kiss of him. Blondie wanted to hate Sparrow for pulling that little CPR trick of his on her, but with a kiss like that, she didn't want to. In fact, she actually liked the kiss. She liked that kiss so much that something lit up around Blondie's face:

A smile.

 _"Mmmm, who knew Sparrow's such a good kisser?"_ She thought to herself. _"I should totally see him again..."_

After seeing what she went through, Blondie definitely didn't mind a good trick from Sparrow now and then.

* * *

 **Whoa, having to fake choke while getting some good lip action from that mouth-to-mouth prank is definitely the best trick in the book. Sparrow's such a player. That's why he's definitely a certified G and a bonafide stud. And you can't... teach... that. Yes, that's an Enzo Amore reference. And I don't care if it was by force of habit, I dig it regardless.**

 **Anyway, feedbacks are more than welcome. Until next time, this is the realest guy in the room signing off for now. How you doin'?**


End file.
